Amunet
Amunet (89 BC-), born Aya of Alexandria, was the Greco-Egyptian co-founder of the Hidden Ones secretive society of Ptolemaic and Roman-era Egypt, as well as the wife of the medjay Bayek. She was known to be well-educated from a year of studies at the Library of Alexandria, and she served as an agent of Cleopatra during her war against Ptolemy XIII before co-founding the Hidden Ones to continue the fight against the Order of the Ancients. Biography Aya was born in Alexandria, Ptolemaic Egypt in 89 BC, a half-Greek, half-Egyptian descendant of the Spartan mercenary Kassandra. She moved to Siwa at an early age to live with her aunt Herit, while her scholar parents stayed in the capital, and she became romantically involved with the medjay Sabu's son Bayek by the time they were 15. They both hunted down the Order of the Ancients member Bion after he murdered Sabu, and Aya soon found that she was pregnant with Bayek's child; she decided to renounce her dreams of becoming a scholar in Alexandria and married Bayek. She later gave birth to their son Khemu in 56 BC. Hunt for the Order In 49 BC, Khemu was murdered by the Order as they tried to force Bayek to open a vault in Siwa, and Bayek and Aya embarked on a quest of revenge against their son's killers. Aya returned to Alexandria as Bayek hunted down the Order's members around Siwa, and Aya joined her cousin Phanos the Younger in the city. Phanos saw to it that she was educated in ancient history, philosophy, mathematics, and various languages at the Library of Alexandria, and her brilliance attracted the attention of Apollodorus the Sicilian, who introduced her to his master, Cleopatra. Aya became one of Cleopatra's close friends and an agent of hers, and, in 48 BC, she assassinated Ptolemy's allies Actaeon and Ktesos, who were Order members. This led to the phylakitai Gennadios the Phylakitai hunting her down, forcing her into hiding. That same year, Bayek reunited with her at her cave base under a well, where he told her of his assassinations of Rudjek and Medunamun. Aya gave Bayek a hidden blade used to assassinate Xerxes I, and Bayek used it to assassinate Gennadios and Eudoros, two more threats. Cleopatra ]] Aya later introduced Bayek to Apollodorus, who took him to meet Cleopatra at his countryside estate in the Kanopos Nome; Aya was also present. While Cleopatra tasked Bayek with hunting down the Order's leaders, Aya and the mercenary Phoxidas were sent to court an alliance with the Roman general Pompey the Great against Ptolemy XIII, and Aya delivered a large bribe to Pompey off Thera, leading to Pompey (albeit reluctantly) deciding to involve himself in the Alexandrine Civil War. Aya returned to Egypt and helped Bayek with his actions in Memphis, including the assassination of Hetepi the Lizard. Aya later elimiated a Gabiniani fleet in the Mediterranean before returning to Herakleion, but she and Bayek failed to prevent the decapitation of Pompey on his arrival in Egypt. Later, Aya and Bayek disguised themselves as servants and witnessed the formation of an alliance between Julius Caesar and Cleopatra, although they were asked to leave as Caesar and Cleopatra made secret plans. During the Battle of the Nile, Aya chose to spare Ptolemy XIII despite having a clear shot at him, only to see him be eaten by crocodiles as he attempted to flee. Hidden Ones Unfortunately, Aya and Bayek discovered that Caesar's lieutenant Flavius Metellus and Pompey's killer Lucius Septimius were members of the Order, and were also under the protection of Caesar and Cleopatra. Bayek tracked down and killed Metellus, and Aya parted with him on good terms and formed the Hidden Ones. While Bayek stayed in Egypt, Aya headed to Rome and recruited Marcus Junius Brutus, Gaius Cassius Longinus, and forty senators into the Hidden Ones. Aya assassinated Magnus, an orator who was attempting to manipulate the Roman Senate, on 14 March 44 BC, and, a day later, she was the first of several people to stab Caesar at the Theatre of Pompey. Two days later, Aya met Cleopatra, warning her that she would be watched. In 43 BC, she decided to cut her ties to Bayek and assume the new name "Amunet", updating the Hidden Ones on Mark Antony's intrigues against Brutus and Cassius and the looming threat of civil war between Antony and Octavian. In 38 BC, she reunited with Bayek during a Nabatean rebellion in the Sinai, saving Bayek from execution and revealing the rebel leader Gamilat's true motives. She helped to create the first tenet of the Assassin's Creed, to prevent harm from coming to innocents. On 12 August 30 BC, she gave Cleopatra poison, asking her to resign to her fate as Octavian's forces conquered Egypt. Category:89 BC births Category:Ptolemies Category:Egyptians Category:Greeks Category:Pagans Category:Hidden Ones Category:Ptolemaic spies Category:Spies